Engaño
by Gekkou Taiyou
Summary: Ohayo Minna! Les traigo un nuevo oneshot de mi pareja fetiche (Naruhina)/...Naruto casado y con amante? no! No puede ser...tst tst tst tst tst...muy mal Naruto...no creen?


**Engaño**

Hinata lloraba mares mientras le contaba a su amiga Ino que Naruto la engañaba.

-Hinata…no puedes solo acusarlo así porque si…a ver dime, ¿tienes alguna prueba de lo que avanzas?

-No - contesto con un pequeño hipo debido al llanto.

-¡Entonces no digas tonterías! Sabes que él te ama…!Sería incapaz de ponerte los cuerno! ¿No dijo el mismo que eras la chica más linda que jamás había conocido?

-¡Era!….!Ahora parezco una vaca!…- replico intentando retener su llanto.

-¡Por lo que más quieras Hinata! ¿Que no recuerdas que grito a los cuatro vientos que te amaba el último día de bachillerato? ¡Valiéndole un pepinillo que toda la escuela lo tirara a loco por subirse al techo de la escuela y hacerlo!

-Si pero…!ahora me engaña porque parezco una ballena!

-¡Oh por kami Hinata! ¡Qué sensible estas! Si te pone los cuernotes, ¡Lo comprenderé! ¡Te lo habrás merecido por llorona!

-¡GUUAAAAA! – Se soltó llorando la otra aún más fuerte.

.

-¿Y como siguen las cosas con Hinata?- Preguntaba su mejor amigo

-Para serte sincero…!Esta insoportable!…Espero que pronto regrese a su estado normal, ya no sé qué hacer para calmarla…

-Bueno…ya falta poco…y dime… ¿Cómo van las cosas con Sakura? - El rubio suspiro

-Ni me lo recuerdes…ese chica me está dejando en la ruina…

-¡Eres un idiota Naruto, de todas las amigas de tu esposa, tenías que elegir precisamente a la que tiene peor humor y a las más despilfarradora de todas!

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé! …pero…tienes que admitir que es la que tiene mejor gusto, solo mira cómo se viste…!Siempre esta tan bien arreglada!

-Te compadezco amigo…- Comento Shikamaru poniendo su mano sobre su hombro - ¡Soportarlas a las dos debe de ser extenuante!

.

Hinata se limpiaba los mocos con los kleenex que Ino venia de pasarle.

-Tienes razón…Naruto sería incapaz de engañarme, sé que me ama…pero estoy segura que me oculta algo…

-_Ese idiota me las va a pagar en cuanto lo vea!_ – Pensó molesta la rubia.

– Deja de decir tonterías y se un poco considerada con tu esposo, ser el presidente de una gran empresa no es fácil…no le des más dolores de cabeza, con los del trabajo son más que suficientes, ¿no lo crees?...

.

.

.

Naruto iba saliendo de una tienda seguido de una hermosa pelirosa que sonreía de oreja a oreja, ir de compras era lo que más le gustaba, cargaba varias bolsas, le había dado vuelo a la hilacha comprando casi la tienda entera, pero que importaba, él tenía un excelente salario y muchas tarjetas de crédito!

Al ver a su esposa que venía caminando hacia ellos con su paso lento y ese tambaleo propio de las mujeres embarazas pensó por un poquito que se ahogaría con su misma saliva, sin pensar le dio un empujón a su acompañante haciéndola caer entre las macetas que estaban a la salida de aquella tienda, su aura no tardo en obscurecerse tras el empujón del blondo.

-¡Mi amor! – Grito, para que a la otra no se le ocurriera armarle un melodrama en ese momento y se diera cuenta de la situación.

-¡Oh! ¡Mi amor!… ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto extrañada al ver a su esposo por esos rumbos y se dirigió hacia él, obviamente el blondo se precipito hacia a ella para que no viera entre los matorrales a una de sus mejores amigas - Dijiste que estarías en el trabajo hasta tarde…

-¡Sí! Bueno…es que tuve una junta aquí cerca y acaba de terminar…fue menos tardada de lo que pensé…- Mintió, mientras le hacía dar amablemente la media vuelta. Se la llevo tranquilamente hacia el estacionamiento - Vamos, te llevo a casa…

-Pero yo quería ir a comer un pedazo de pastel de chocolate en el café de ahí… – Dijo señalando el lugar detrás de ellos e intentando regresar.

-¡No! Mejor te comprare un enorme pastel de chocolate y lo llevaremos a casa… ¿No prefieres eso? Podríamos ver una película y descansar juntos… ¿Te parece bien? – Sonrió con esa mirada que Hinata amaba y termino por aceptar la propuesta, tenía que ser un poco más comprensible con él, darle problemas no era una buena idea, nada de melodramas, ese era el consejo de su amiga y estaba dispuesta a seguirlo.

Naruto sintió su teléfono vibrar, en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad, a escondidas leyó el mensaje que le había llegado.

-_Esto te saldrá muy caro…- _trago duro, sabía que era cierto.

-¿Sucede algo?- Pregunto inocente su esposa.

-¡No amor! – negó nervioso - Nada… ¡Vamos!

.

.

.

- ¡Sakura! –Hinata se sorprendió al ver a su amiga en su casa, llevaba más de 3 meses sin verla – ¿Que milagro que vienes por aquí? ¡Te me desapareciste tanto tiempo! ¡KYYAA! ¡Qué precioso vestido! ¡Te vez hermosa como siempre! ¡Demonios Sakura!… ¡es Gucci! ¿Puedes pagarte eso con tu salario? ¡Espero que no estés otra vez abusando de tu crédito! ¡Mucho te ha costado salir de tantas deudas debido a tu problemita de compras! – regaño

-hehehe – rio nerviosa la otra -…no eso es pasado…ahora…bueno ahora tengo…mmmm…mi secretito por ahí… – dijo la pelirosa guiñándole el ojo con una sonrisa pícara.

- ¿Que? ¿Cual secretito? ¿Tienes novio?

-Bueno…no es…exactamente mi novio…- Dijo rascándose la cabeza incomoda.

- ¿Entonces? – Sus ojos perla estaban abiertos de par en par anhelado la respuesta

- ¿Sakura? – Interrumpió el rubio al entrar a su sala – ¿Qué haces aquí? – Pregunto nervioso, mientras apretaba más de lo debido la botella de agua que traía en la mano.

- ¡Nada!…solo visitando a mi mejor amiga, ¿que no puedo? – el blondo trago duro

- ¡Claro que sí!... – Dijo no muy convencido, sintió mucha sed.

- ¡Sakura tiene novio! ¡Y creo que es rico! – comentó emocionada a su esposo que se atoro con el agua que venía de echarse a la boca.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y quién es el valiente? - Rio nervioso, la pelirosa le hizo ojos de odio.

- ¡Voy a buscar limonada! – dijo la ojiperla que moría de calor, aparte de ser verano, sus hormonas la hacían tener bochornos.

Aprovecho el momento en que su esposa desapareció para acercarse a la hermosa pelirosa.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí?- Grito susurrando

-Vine a ver a mi mejor amiga…ya te lo dije…por cierto, me hace falta dinero…- Siguió la otra en voz baja

- ¿Que? ¡Pero te acabo de dar una suma exorbitante el sábado! - Reclamo intentando ahogar su voz

- ¡Hey! El que quiere azul celeste…o al menos que quieras que cometa una indiscreción y termine diciendo cosas que no debería…- Amenazó juguetona, poniendo un dedo en su boca muy pensativa.

- ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¿Cuantos necesitas? – La pelirosa solo sonrió. Sacarle dinero a Naruto era más fácil de lo que pensaba.

.

.

.

-Amor…lo siento, en verdad…me siento como un gusano, estuviste preparando la cena toda la tarde y yo…no podré llegar…- Ningún sonido se escuchaba del otro lado del teléfono – ¿Me odias?

-Sí.

-Pero…y si te llevo…un gran pastel de chocolate… ¿Me seguirás odiando?

-Sí.

-Y si…al llegar te abrazo y te como a besos… ¿Me seguirás odiando?

-mmm…quizás…

- ¿Y si te prometo que mañana me quedo contigo todo el día para hacerme perdonar el no llegar hoy temprano? – Hinata sonrió del otro lado del teléfono.

-Bueno…creo que eso juega mucho a tu favor… ¡pero tendrás que esforzarte mucho mañana!

-jejeje está bien amor…mañana pasare el día contigo y hare que me ames de nuevo, te lo prometo…te amo…no me esperes despierta…no quiero que te canses demasiado…- Dijo dulcemente

-Yo también te amo…- contesto melosa – ¡oh! Y no te olvides de mí pastel! – Dijo antes de colgar.

Hinata sonría como una adolecente mientras colgaba el teléfono. Naruto era el esposo más amable y tierno del mundo, se sentía dichosa de ser su esposa.

.

- ¿Ya terminaste de derrochar miel con tu esposa? – Se burló una voz femenina, el rubio solo la miro e hizo una mueca – ¿Me odias? – continuo imitando su voz empalagosa

- ¡Ya deja de molestar Sakura! Sabes que está embarazada, tengo que ser cuidadoso con ella.

-Jajajaja está bien…es solo que…

- ¿Qué?

-No nada…olvídalo…vamos… - Dijo dirigiéndose a la entrada de un lujoso hotel.

-¿Que no te han dicho que es de mala educación empezar una frase y no terminarla? – Dijo el blondo posando su mano en su cintura mientras le abría la puerta caballerosamente.

-Jejeje está bien, es solo que aún me impresiona como Hinata cree ciegamente en ti…siempre lo ha hecho…yo no daba ni un cacahuate por ti en la escuela…y mírate ahora… ¡todo un exitoso ejecutivo!

.

.

.

-Hinata…abre la puerta…- Rogaba el rubio afuera del cuarto.

-¡No! ¡No me queda nada de lo que me pongo!…!parezco un hipopótamo en todo! – chillaba

-Amor…por favor…abre la puerta…- Después de unos segundos el rugido de la puerta se escuchó y el blondo vio dos ojitos brillosos asomarse – A ver…- Dijo empujando cuidadosamente la puerta para entrar – En donde está el hipopotámito?

- ¡Aaahh! ¡No me digas así! – Hizo un puchero adorable al quejarse.

-Jajajaja está bien, pero tú lo dijiste primero…- Su trompita parada le pareció encantadora, se acercó a ella, la estrecho tiernamente en sus brazos y beso su puchero, la futura madre se pegó a su pecho buscando consuelo – pero…tengo que decirlo…para ser un hipopótamito… te vez bastante sexy…

-¡baka! – rio la otra

El blondo la jalo hacia la cama, se sentó y la pancita redonda quedo a su disposición para llenarla de besos.

-Te vez hermosa amor…me gusta verte así…- Beso su vientre antes de hablarle - Te amo bebe-chan, pase lo que pase, quiero que sepas que te hicimos con mucho amor…- La jalo hacia a él, aunque tuvo que dejarla acostarse sobre su espalda, porque la barriga estorbaba bastantillo. La siguió besando y acariciando, sintiendo como se estremecía entre sus brazos.

.

.

.

- ¡Sakura! ¡Por kami! ¡Cuando se entere Hinata!…!ay no! No quiero ni pensar en cómo se va a poner, de por si esta super ultra mega sensible… ¿porque lo has hecho?

- ¡Lo siento! En el corazón no se manda… ¡lo amo! ¡De acuerdo! ¡Lo amo! ¡Y él me ama a mí! Hinata tendrá que comprenderlo…y aceptarlo…

-¿Lo amas o amas su cartera?

-¿Que estas insinuando? ¿Que soy una arribista, aprovechada?

-¡No! Pero… ¡si eres una egoísta que solo piensa en ella! ¿Cuándo se lo dirán?

-Bueno, está claro que ahorita no…está embarazada…no quisiéramos que se le saliera el muchachito de la impresión…de por si siempre ha sido sensible, ahora está peor que nunca, créeme, Naruto no deja de quejarse de ello cada vez que nos vemos… ¡ay! Los meses pasan tan lentamente cuando uno desea que pasen volando!

- ¿Qué quieres que pase volando? – Pregunto la peliazul al llegar con sus amigas al café donde se habían citado.

- ¿Ah? ¿Yo? Nada, solo decía tonterías, ya me conoces… – indicó riendo nerviosa…la vio sentarse con dificultad, su panza era cada vez más enorme.

-Joder Hinata… ¿Crees que regresaras a tu estado normal?…- Ino la codeo, nunca había sido una chica con mucho tacto.

La ojiperla sonrió al ver al ver como Sakura se aguantaba el dolor en su costilla.

– No te preocupes Ino…y si Sakura, el doctor me aseguro que tengo buen peso, a pesar de verme como enorme tanque, así que no se preocupen…volveré a mi estado normal… ¡aunque tenga que hacer ejercicio día y noche! Además…- Dijo sonriendo como chiquilla enamorada - …ayer Naruto fue tan amable y cariñoso conmigo…dijo que le gustaba verme así…hehehe – sonrojo como adolecente.

-¿En serio? –inquirió la pelirosa, obviamente queriendo tener más detalles.

.

.

.

-Así que te gusta ver a tu esposa como hipopotámito sexy? – Naruto levanto los ojos al cielo, tenía para molestarlo todo el rato que estuvieran juntos.

-¡Sakura, dejemos mis asuntos familiares de un lado! Solo tengo una hora de almuerzo y en la tarde no podré verte…así que mejor aprovechemos el tiempo que tenemos, ¿quieres?

-¡Ash! ¡Está bien! ¡Qué aburrido! ¿A dónde se fue tu buen humor? …me pregunto si…

-¿Si qué?

-Si yo también me veré como un hipopotámito sexy – Naruto rio ante el comentario

-Supongo que sí, eres hermosa…- Dijo sonriéndole con ternura.

-¡ay no! Solo de verla me desanimo, ¡perderé mi figura! - Hizo un puchero

-No te preocupes, solo tienes 3 meses, ¡aún falta un buen tiempo antes de que empiezas a verte como hipopótamo! – se burlo

-¡Baka! – Replico la otra dándole un golpe en el brazo, Naruto siguió riendo ante el enojo de la pelirosa.

Los dos se dirigieron a la suite 202 de aquel lujoso hotel

.

.

.

-Amor… ¿Estas segura que no quieres ir? – Pregunto Naruto por la milésima vez.

-¡No! - suspiro, su esposa no quería acompañarlo.

-Está bien…diré que estas indispuesta debido al embarazo.

.

La ojiperla se sentía culpable, Naruto le había suplicado toda la tarde que fueran a la dichosa reunión de trabajo y ella se había reusado rotundamente, hacia una hora que se había ido, se sentía inquieta, debió acompañarlo.

Se miró al espejo, no se veía tan mal con ese vestido. Sonrió, le daría la sorpresa.

.

La pelirosa quiso esconderse al ver llegar a su amiga, pero fue demasiado lenta.

- ¿Sakura? ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto sonriendo inocentemente.

-¡Oh! ¡Hinata! Pensé que no vendrías…Naruto dijo que no te sentías bien…

-Bueno…en realidad, aquí entre nos, no encontraba que ponerme…pero finalmente creo que con esto no me veo tan mal… ¿o sí? Dime la verdad…sé que tu jamás me mentirías…

-hehehe bueno…yo creo que te ves…- Naruto estaba parado a unos metros de donde estaban, la pelirosa dejo de hablar al verlo avanzar hacia ellas.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí? - Inquirió de golpe con el ceño fruncido desconcertado de verla ahí.

-Lo siento… ¿Estás enojado? – Pregunto Hinata preocupada al ver su rostro tan serio - Yo…me sentí mal por dejarte solo, por eso vine… ¿Hice mal? ¿Dime me veo bien? – Pregunto anhelando un cumplido de su esposo.

La expresión de su rostro cambio y le sonrió tiernamente a su esposa – Te vez preciosa amor – Expresó con la voz dulce que la hacía sentir la mujer más hermosa del mundo.

-Bueno creo que me marcho, no me gusta hacer mal tercio... ¡Además es muy tarde! – Se disculpó rápidamente la chica de ojos jade y se alejó de ellos a prisa.

- ¡Espérame un minuto amor! Ahorita vuelvo… – Dijo precipitándose a la misma dirección que había tomado su mejor amiga, la peliazul quiso seguirlos pero interrumpieron su acción.

-¿Hinata? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Neji! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

-¿Ah? … ¿Como que, que hago aquí?…es una cena importante para la empresa…como me volví socio tengo que estar aquí…

-¡Ah! ¡Es cierto! Lo olvide…no sé dónde traigo la cabeza… ¡Todo se me olvida!

-Achaques de mujeres embarazadas…- dijo cariñoso haciendo sonreír a su hermana menor.

- ¿Y Tenten?

- No pudo venir…se sentía mal…

-¿En serio?...- Hinata hizo una mueca, su futura cuñada le cae muy bien – Pobrecita, ¡mañana iré a verla!

-¡No! No te preocupes…no es necesario, es solo un poco de gripa…además podrías contagiarte y en tu estado no es bueno…

-Cierto…pero por favor mímala y cuídala bien, ¿quieres?- Neji asintió con la cabeza - ¿Como van las cosas de la boda?- Pregunto emocionada.

.

-¡Sakura! ¡Espera! ¿Porque te vas tan deprisa?

-¿Y me lo preguntas? No es obvio, no puedo estar aquí si esta ella…no creo que sea conveniente, ¿no lo crees?… podría sospechar…

-Lo siento…- le contesto haciendo una mueca, en realidad no le gustaba que las cosas fueran así –Escucha, el bebe está por nacer…te prometo que después hablaremos con ella, ¿sí? Y entonces ya no habrá necesidad de esconder nada…

La pelirosa sonrió cariñosamente mientras se acercaba a él, tomo su mejilla en su mano – No te preocupes, entonces… ¿hasta mañana?- Dijo mirándolo con mucho afecto.

– ¡HAI! ¡En la suite 202! - Contesto sonriendo feliz.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata recogía las camisas de Naruto, pudo notar lápiz labial en uno de ellos. No recordaba tener ese color… ¿o sí?

Seguramente que sí, su memoria era muy mala en esos días, olvidaba todo. Deshecho lo que le había pasado por la mente, no podía desconfiar de él.

Naruto se acercó a ella.

-¿Que sucede amor?

- ¡Nada! – Respondió nerviosa como si la hubieran pillado en una mala jugada - ¡Ah! ¡Préstame tus llaves! Quiero a ir a buscar un helado antes de que te vayas, pero mi coche está en el taller… – exponía la panzona mientras las buscaba en el saco de su esposo.

- ¡No espera! ¡No están ahí! – Dijo el blondo intentando quitarle aquella prenda de las manos, pero fue demasiado tarde.

En vez de sacar las llaves saco una tarjetita de un hotel lujoso.

-El Gran Hotel, 5 estrellas… ¿porque traes esto?

-eh…e-es porque…va…aaaa venir…!un empresario importante!…y quería alojarlo en un buen lugar… – titubeo.

-Ah…. ¡Rayos! ¡Sí que es un buen lugar! ¡Es el más caro de la cuidad!

-Si lo se…es que…es muy importante…amor perdóname pero tengo que irme, prefiero irme ahorita, quiero salir temprano… ¿Quieres que llame un taxi?

-No está bien, iré caminando…no me haría mal caminar un poco, en fin, es lo que me aconsejo el doctor…- Comentó sobándose la pancita.

.

A su regreso de la larga caminata, vio un parpadeo en el teléfono, tenían un mensaje perdido, apretó el botón.

-Señor Namizake, sentimos tener que contactarlo a su casa, solo queríamos avisarle que a causa de un imprevisto, la reservación que hizo para hoy a las 5 de la tarde en la suite 202, ha sido cambiada a la suite 201, tiene exactamente lo mismo y claro le haremos un descuento por los problemas ocasionados, no queremos perder a uno de nuestros mejores clientes…si puede contactarnos al…

Hinata escuchaba el mensaje sin reaccionar.

-Seguro es la reservación de aquel cliente… ¿Acaso siempre aloja a todos sus clientes ahí?...si seguramente eso es… ¿si no porque lo de mejor cliente?…- Borro el mensaje, se llevó su mano a la boca y empezó a comerse la uña de su dedo pulgar mientras intentaba convencerse de lo que ella misma decía.

Tomo el teléfono, el celular de Naruto caía en el respondedor, llamo a su oficina, le contesto su secretaria.

-Karin-San… ¿Me puedes pasar a Naruto por favor?

-Señora Namizake, su esposo no llego hoy…

-¿ah? De veras… ¿Acaso fue el mismo por el empresario al aeropuerto?

-¿Cual empresario?...- Contesto del otro lado la peliroja completamente extrañada.

-El que llegaría hoy…mmm me extrañas que no sepas…. Tu llevas su agenda – la peliroja se castigaba ella misma del otro lado del teléfono dándose golpes en la frente con su mano, venia de meter la pata.

– ¡aah! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡ESE empresario! ¡Si perdón! Yo… no sé dónde tengo la cabeza…- mintió, pero no fue nada convincente.

-Ah….ya veo…bueno gracias Karin-san… – Dijo colgando, su respiración empezó a ser más rápida, ni un búfalo hubiera respirado más fuerte que ella.

Paso el día muriéndose de la duda, más tarde, recibió la llamada de su esposo.

-Amor, lo siento…no podré llegar temprano…

-¿Ah no? ¡Pero si por eso te fuiste temprano! Para acabar rápido el trabajo, ¿no es así?- reclamo sarcástica

-¡Sí! Lo se…es que…no he terminado, tengo muchísimo trabajo y hubo un imprevisto que me ha retrasado mucho…en verdad…no he salido de la oficina y aun así…no termino…pero le diré a Ino que pase a la casa para que no estés sola, podrían, no lo sé, ir a algún lado…- decía del otro lado intentando hacer la voz lo más creíble posible, pero ella ya no le creía nada y en su voz detecto un nerviosismo que conocía, sabía que él le ocultaba algo, ese tono lo tenía desde hacía y meses. No lo sabía con certeza, pero sí que llevaba varios meses así.

-Entonces…trabajaras hasta muuuy tarde esta noche y supongo que no debo esperarte despierta, ¿cierto?

-¿Ah?…hmmm – Asintió -… ¿Estas siendo sarcástica?

-¿Yooo? NO…para nada, ¿porque tendría que serlo?

-Ah…no por nada…nos vemos más tarde, te amo amor…- Siguió Naruto no muy seguro, su voz sonaba extraña.

-¡Claro amor! …yo también te amo – Replico cortante mientras la sangre le hervía.

¡No! Ella no tenía ese color de lápiz labial…vio el reloj, casi las 5…

.

Estaba sentada en el carro esperando a que la rubia llegara. Al subirse, Hinata arranco.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Vas demasiado rápido Hinata!

-¡Naruto me engaña!

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? ¿Porque lo dices? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-¿Como lo sé?…bueno, su camisa manchada de lápiz labial QUE NO ES MIO, una tarjeta de un hotel lujoso, una reservación para hoy a las 5 de la tarde para el SUPUESTO empresario que va a llegar, pero hable con su secretaria y no sabía nada, claro luego intento arreglar las cosas, pero sé que metía!…y hace rato me llama y me dice que no lo espere que llegara tarde que tiene mucho trabajo CUANDO NI SIQUIERA PUSO UN PIE EN LA OFICINA EL DIA DE HOY!…dime, ¿estoy saltando a conclusiones demasiado rápido?

-Hinata…!quizás si estés saltando a conclusiones demasiado rápido! ¡Por favor! ¡Baja la velocidad! ¡Hazlo por el bebe! - La ojiperla reacciono con ese último comentario… ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Poniendo en riesgo la vida de su bebe por ir corriendo a buscar al cuzco de su marido?

Bajo la velocidad y busco un lugar para estacionarse, tenía que calmarse. Se bajó del auto para poder respirar profundo, se estaba sofocando en él. La rubia preocupada tomo su celular y textio a la velocidad de la luz.

-¡_Naruto! ¡Hinata va para allá! ¡POR KAMI NO SE QUE HACER!_

-¡_No! ¡No puede ser! ¡No dejes que llegues! ¡Detenla!_

-¡_No puedo hacer nada! Lo siento...mejor estense preparados…_

.

Naruto llamo inmediatamente a uno de sus amigos.

-¡Kiba! ¡Por favor!

-¿Quieres que la detenga?

-¡Eres poli! Puedes…!no se! ¡Inventarle una infracción! ¡Por favor! ¡Me la debes! Te he hecho muchos favores – El castaño suspiro, ese idiota de Naruto como se le ocurría meterlo en sus embrollos.

Colgaron después de que Naruto le indico el camino que había tomado su esposa.

.

La sirena sonó, Hinata se detuvo.

-Buenas tarde señor ofici…!Kiba! ¿Que haces?

-Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estás?

-Bien…pero tengo prisa… ¿puedes solo dejarme ir? ¿Por favor?- Rogo

-Claro que no, ahorita soy oficial, no amigo, lo siento Hinata ibas muy rápido.

-¡No! ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Respetaba el limite!…- se defendió la otra - por favor Kiba… - suplicaba, pero el chico con la lentitud de una tortuga fue a buscar sus papeles para hacerle una infracción, tomo todo su tiempo en hacerla… infracción que ella tomo muy molesta, pero ya se las pagaría después…lo odio con todas sus fuerzas, los polis son todos igual de odiosos cuando uno tiene prisa…

El castaño sintió vibrar su celular y reviso sus mensajes rápidamente.

-Bueno y ¿se puede saber a dónde vas tan de prisa?

-Kiba, no tengo tiempo de explicar, me urge llegar al Gran Hotel…- El castaño no pudo impedirse sentirse culpable, no era correcto lo que estaba haciendo – Tengo prisa, ¿puedo irme?

-Está bien… ¡aahh vamos! Te abriré camino para que llegues rápido…ya te hice perder mucho tiempo…- termino por decir carcomido por la culpabilidad.

- ¡Arigatou kiba-kun!

.

Al llegar al hotel entro rápidamente al lobby sin importarle lo que el de recepción le decía, vio la numeración de las habitaciones, se dirigió directamente hacia la suite 201 que estaba en el mismo piso del lobby.

-¡Espere señorita! ¡No puede entrar sin…! – Ino detuvo al de recepción, para que el hombre la dejara seguir, de todas formas ya no tenía caso pararla ahora.

Hinata se quedó pasmada al ver al rubio y a su mejor amiga saliendo justamente en ese momento de la suite. Ino y kiba llegaron detrás de ella.

- ¡Amor! – Dijo el blondo acercándose a ella para besarla, pero no lo dejo tocarla.

- ¿Que hacen aquí? –Reconoció ese color de lápiz labial, vio rojo.

- ¡Espera Hinata! ¿Qué estás pensando? – Dijo la pelirosa – ¡Te aseguro que no es lo que piensas!

-¿Ah no? ¿Entonces? ¿Que se supone que es?- Se exalto la esposa

-Ah por kami, sabía que esto terminaría haciéndose un relajo - Expresó Ino, la ojiperla la voltio a ver con ojos exorbitados.

-¿Tú lo sabias? – Grito hacia ella dejándola pasmada, en ese momento llego Neji y vio la cara seria de todos, pero sobre todo la cara de su hermana que parecía que iba a explotar del coraje.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya se dio cuenta? – Pregunto sin entender las expresiones en sus rostros.

-¿Qué? ¿Tú también lo sabías Neji? No puedo creerlo… ¿Todos me han estado engañando!?… ¿Tú también Kiba? – El chico no pudo ni contestar porque Hinata no lo dejo – ¡AAHHH! ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Claro! ¡La cornuda siempre es la última en enterarse! - chillo

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas? - Pregunto atónico Neji - No me digas que te enteraste de lo de Sakura y…

-¡Callate tonto! …-Se exalto la pelirosa hacia a él.

La puerta de la suite se abrió interrumpiendo de repente.

-¿Que es todo este escándalo? – Dijo Hiashi saliendo de la suite. Los ojos de Hinata se exorbitaron…su padre…su propio padre…? …momento… ¿que era todo eso?

Confundida, se apresuró a abrir la puerta detrás de su padre.

-¡SOOORPRESAAAA! - Gritaron todos, la ojiperla se quedó viendo a su alrededor. La inmensa sala estaba decorada con hermosos globos de helio que decían _ES NIñO_, había una mesa llena de dulces decorada espléndidamente y las mesas estaban sublimemente decoradas con arreglos preciosos en tonalidades azules y amarillos. Todo estaba perfectamente organizado con el tema de su libro favorito, el mismo tema con el que Hinata había decorado la habitación de su bebe durante todos esos meses, _El Principito_, cada detalle había sido planeado divinamente, y eso solo podía ser obra de una sola persona…y obviamente…no de su esposo que parecía tener dos manos izquierdas cuando se trataba de decorar y organizar eventos…

-Sorpresa….- dijo el blondo hesitando un poco mientras se acercaba a ella rascándose la cabeza…ella solo escondió su cara entre sus manos.

-¡Baka! – Grito antes de salir corriendo del lugar.

-¡Hinata espera! – Intento retener Sakura, iba a seguirla, pero Naruto la detuvo.

-Ire yo…

-Aaayy – suspiro Hiashi – Si no salía llorando no hubiese sido mi hija…- Todos los invitaron rieron, sabían que Hinata era muy tímida y sensible.

Neji se acercó a la chica de ojos jade y entrelazo su fina cintura – ¿Que sucede? Pensé que se había enterado de lo nuestro y que por eso estaba así…

-No idiota pensaba que Naruto le era infiel… ¡conmigo!…

-jajaja mi hermana es una tonta…Naruto ¿engañarla? jajaja ¡Primero veremos un cerdo volar!

.

El blondo entro al baño de mujeres después de cerciorarse que nadie más estaba ahí.

-¿Amor? … no te enojes conmigo, ¿sí? Siento que hayas pensado que te engañaba…soy un idiota… ¿me odias?...

Un hipo se escuchaba detrás de la puerta de uno de los baños.

-No...

-¿Entonces porque te escondes?

-Porque…no quiero verte…

-Porque estas enojada conmigo, ¿cierto?

-No…porque soy la peor de las esposas…tú estabas planeándome un baby shower sorpresa y yo pesando que me engañabas con mi mejor amiga… ¡soy de lo peor!

-No seas tontita…abre la puerta – Dos luceros se asomaron al entreabrir la puerta después de unos segundos.

-¿Me amas? – Cuestiono con su vocecita

-Claro que te amo…- Dijo jalándola con dulzura hacia él para hacerla salir.

-¿Aunque sea una loca celostina?

-Aunque seas una loca celostina – vio una sonrisita asomarse en sus labios.

-Ya no llores…vamos a la fiesta que todo el mundo nos está esperando…

-Está bien… ¡oh espera! – Dijo acercándose al espejo para arreglarse un poco, saco un lápiz labial de su bolsa y recordó que Sakura se lo había regalo meses antes porque le había gustado mucho el color…- bufo.

-¡Oh! Momento… – Dijo mientras su cara tenía un gran signo de interrogación en su cara y empezaba nuevamente a dudar - ….entiendo todo, pero ¿porque Sakura estaba en aquella cena? Si no mal recuerdo era solo para los empresarios y sus esposas...o en su defecto su acompáñate… ¿A quien acompañaba? ¿A ti?- pregunto otra vez celosa

-mmm… bueno es que…no te enojes, quieres… pero…Neji y Tenten rompieron su compromiso…

-¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo?

-Siento no haberte dicho antes, Neji no quería preocuparte, ¡yo menos!…quería esperar a que tuvieras al bebe para que no te exaltaras demasiado…- la ojiperla suspiro

-¿Neji y Sakura? Es un poco extraño… ¿no crees?- suspiro de nuevo - Tenten me caía realmente bien…pero…Sakura es mi mejor amiga, así que…en cierta forma…me hace feliz…

-Bueno estarás más feliz de saber que Sakura espera un bebe de Neji…- Lanzo el blondo

-¿QUE? ¿Pero como sucedió todo esto? ¡Soy la última en enterarme! ¡No es justo! ¡Quiero todos los detalles!

- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! Ya te lo contare detalladamente, te lo prometo… pero por el momento ¿regresemos quieres? Esta fiesta me ha costado suficientemente cara como para pasarla aquí en el baño…- Dijo dulcemente antes de robarle un beso – y estoy seguro que la mesa de dulces que hizo Sakura te encantara…compramos todo lo que te gusta…- Los dos esposos se sonrieron a los ojos con amor, eran felices y en unas semanas su dicha seria aún mayor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno tengo 3 amigas embarzadas y una de ellas tuvo un baby sorpresa, claro que ella no es una celostina como Hinata y no se imagino lo peor de esposo jaja Bueno no estaba segura en que genero ponerlo, se que no hubo mucho humor, no soy muy buena en ello, pero enfin, espero que les haya gustado...Dejenme un review! **

**Sayonara **


End file.
